Getting back at Rachel
by LPBekka
Summary: Rachel has just discovered she has a step brother, Blaine Anderson who automatically she can't stand. When he comes to live with them she thinks it can't get any worse, that is until he meets her best friend Kurt. Oneshot inspired by the gifs on tumblr


A/N: sorry about that, there was a LOT of mistakes. Thanks to Lostintheseclouds on tumblr for helping me out. Based off of the popular Anderberry idea off of tumblr.

...

"I can't believe this." Rachel said with a genuine grunt, tightening her fists in the hair of the rag doll she held in her hand. Barbra Jr. was the first toy she remembered ever having, one of her favourite possessions and yet she was not above ripping every last threaded hair from her head in frustration. She wasn't even thinking as she picked up a slice of non vegan pizza and tore off a bite in frustration. "Can you believe this?" Kurt edged away as she waved the saucy slice at him, some of the cheese flinging off and almost hitting his clean silk pyjamas. "I mean I for one...just can't believe it."

"Rachel I think you need to calm down." Mercedes said the fatal words and Rachel's eyes grew dangerously wide while Kurt's narrowed considerably.

"Calm down? Calm...calm down?" She asked, hand draping against her chest in a dramatic fashion as she gazed to her friend. "How can I calm down? Did you know they gave my shrink's room to...to...THAT?" Kurt took in a loud breath and closed his eyes. This emergency sleepover had been a disaster. The idea was to watch some Leonardo di Caprio movies and pig out on pizza and a dessert of Rachel's choosing and take her mind off of how her life had turned upside down this last week. Instead they each got into their pyjamas, ordered pizza and listened as Rachel ranted in a high pitched tone.

Two weeks ago, Rachel had been taken aside by her fathers who explained to her about a change in their family situation. As it turned out, her papa had fathered a child before he had come out of the closet. It had been during college, he had been experimenting and sadly he hadn't been safer. The girl he had been with at the time fell pregnant but rather than even let him know, she left. Her father had been blissfully ignorant for all these years until two weeks ago when he got a letter.

From what Rachel told Kurt and Mercedes, the gist was that Regina, the woman, had had a baby boy who was almost nineteen years old. His name was Blaine and she had lived with him in Westerville, bringing him up on her own. Unfortunately she had been diagnosed with cervical cancer some time last year and had died only last month. Seeing as how she had no living relatives other than a sister in Argentina, it was Rachel's papa who was to watch over the young man.

Even though her own father hadn't known about this...Blaine Anderson, Rachel still felt anger towards him and her Daddy. It wasn't fair to dump such traumatic news upon her. Not only did she have a brother but suddenly he was coming to live with them. She'd have no idea what he was even like, what if he could sing? What if he was better than her?

"Hey, you know you never told us about him." Mercedes mentioned. Blaine had arrived the weekend and obviously Rachel had met him before. However in the few hours Kurt and Mercedes were here, he hadn't left his room next to Rachel's so they had no idea what he was like. "Is he cute?"

"Ewww Mercedes he's my...thing." The other girl couldn't help but chuckle at this as Kurt remained silent. "He not...not cute...ugh I don't know...I look at him and all I can think of is shoving a plastic bag over his head and making him..." She let out a frustrated grunt and Kurt chuckled gently, shaking his head.

"It's strange we haven't seen him around." He said quietly as Rachel glared at the wall to her right, beyond which his new room laid.

"He hardly comes out...I don't even know what he does in there...he's antisocial on top of everything."

"C'mon Rach, he pretty much just lost his mother...this has gotta be as hard for him as it is for any of you." The brunette girl was not impressed and sighed, tossing the rest of her pizza slice in the box.

"I'm sorry you guys." She said with a sigh. "I know it's not fair on you...you're both just here to cheer me up and I'm..." Her door opened without so much as a knock which was very unlike her dads. She frowned as a young, dark haired boy looked in. He had curly hair and wore simply a white, short sleeved t-shirt and jeans. There were dark circles under his bloodshot eyes and what was surely lightly tanned flesh looked a little off colour. As terrible a state as the mourning boy was clearly in, Kurt couldn't help but gasp a little, his heart fluttering. He was fucking gorgeous.

"Blaine what are you doing here?" Rachel snapped and Mercedes cast her a glare, unimpressed how she was talking to a boy whose life came crumbling down around him last month.

"...Donald..." He said their shared fathers name with tiredness and disdain as he looked to the girl on front of him. "Wants to know...if any of you need anything?" Every word that dripped out of his mouth was filled with bitter annoyance and he couldn't tear his eyes away from his new sister who he probably just found out about.

"Oh so finally taking the time to actually get to know your father now, are you?" Rachel said in a snarky tone that earned a slap on the shoulder by Mercedes. This in turn caused Blaine to chuckle weakly but even that sounded exhausted. He rolled his eyes and motioned to move away before he noticed Kurt who was laying out on the bed, his eyes lingering on Blaine's body. The moment the new boy looked to him he blushed and glanced down to the by now cold slice of pizza in his hand.

"And who's this?" Blaine asked, walking into the room. Rachel stood up with a threatening look on her face.

"Oh no you don't! Get away from my friend!" She snapped and stormed over as he sat down on the bed, smiling to Kurt.

"Hey...Blaine." His smile was weary but beautiful nonetheless. Kurt couldn't help but smile back.

"Hi...I'm Kurt." Kurt answered for himself just in time as Rachel shoved Blaine off the bed and towards the door.

"Boundaries!" She hissed. "If you're gonna live in MY house with MY dads I suggest you learn them!" He rolled his eyes, casting Kurt one last sleepy smile before leaving the room. Rachel growled in frustration. "He's driving me crazy! Ugh...the sooner he ships himself off to...college or...or war or whatever, the better!" Kurt could see Rachel was clearly overreacting. However he was focused more on Blaine. From what he heard from Rachel, Blaine was repeating his final year in high school. He had taken a few months absence from his old boarding school of Dalton Academy so he could care for and be with his mother. It was sweet but it was so sad all he had to go through. Kurt couldn't help but feel like Rachel was being exceptionally selfish the more he thought about it. Blaine was pulled from his life, forced into a new school, new family, leaving all his friends behind and no longer having his mother as a source of comfort and love. Having very nearly lost his father...Kurt could sympathise somewhat.

"Look, let's just...get to bed." He said suddenly as Rachel complained about the rare times Blaine did come out of his room and how he'd just sit in the den and watch TV, not so much as saying a word to any of her family. The girl spun around, looking a little put out as Kurt interrupted her.

"Oh...sure I mean if you wanna Kurt, Mercedes and I will..."

"Rach, I think Kurt's right. We should all just get to sleep." Mercedes gave her friend an apologetic look as the eldest of the three pouted. She had really been hoping to complain more.

"Fine...but in the morning I'll tell you how he only watches shows like that America's Next Top Model. He must have some kind of perversion for super skinny girls...the freak!"

Kurt smiled wearily but slipped off of the bed and laid down on the pull out that Rachel had organized for him. He could hear Rachel grumbling and Mercedes laughing gently at how over dramatic her friend was being.

"Just cut him some slack Rachel." Kurt found himself saying as he bunched the pillow beneath him, trying to get comfortable to sleep.

He didn't. By 6am he hadn't slept a wink and Rachel's sleep apnea machine wasn't helping. He tossed and turned, occasionally groaning but the moment Mercedes decided to begin snoring he had enough. He slipped off of the mattress and walked out into the stylish kitchen. Everything was so clean unlike his house at home which always had some kind of clutter. He checked his watch when thinking of home. 6:14am, he promised his dad he wouldn't ring to check on him between 12 and 8am. Kurt sighed and opened a press, pulling out a box of wheetabix. He was comfortable in Rachel's house, even on good terms with both his dads. It was like a second home so he didn't feel bad as he rooted through their refrigerator for milk.

Minutes later and the cup of milk was in the microwave, Kurt getting some sugar for his early breakfast. Aside from the sound of cutlery clinking together the room was silent...that was until the door of the den opened.

"Kurt?" An unfamiliar, low voice gently whispered his name and Kurt turned to see Blaine standing by the door. He was wearing the same clothes as earlier, his skin a little paler, hair a little messier. He didn't look well at all, he looked miserable.

The TV in the den was on but it was on so low that even now Kurt couldn't really hear it. He could just see the changes in lighting in the dark room behind Blaine and he knew it was on.

"Blaine...what are you doing up?" He whispered and the elder shrugged.

"It's the only time I can chill out without that...bitch of a friend of yours shooting daggers at me." He spoke with such distaste that Kurt couldn't help but chuckle.

"I felt the same about her last year." He confessed, the microwave chiming. He pulled it open and pulled out the milk, pouring it over the two breakfast biscuits. "You just need to get used to her."

"That's not gonna happen." Both chuckled softly as Kurt sprinkled some sugar on his breakfast. Blaine was looking to him sleepily as he sat down by the kitchen table. "You...wanna come in?" He motioned to the den behind him and Kurt gazed for some seconds, stalling. He swallowed loudly and looked aside, almost like expecting Rachel to jump out and pull him back to her bedroom. She didn't.

"Sure...why not." He answered with a small smile and walked into the room with Blaine. There were some sofas and a tonne of dance and singing trophies all belonging to the darling Ms. Berry. Kurt rolled his eyes and sat down, looking at Rachel Allen on TV. "You like cooking?" He questioned as Blaine plopped down onto the couch beside him.

"Tell anyone and I'll have to break your bones." Blaine said in a tone that confused Kurt. He had no idea if he was joking or not.

"Nothing wrong with it...I'm teaching my dad how to cook." He had been anyway. The attack had really thrown their schedule. Once his father was healthy he'd have to revise their cooking schedule and teach him to make more healthy foods. Blaine shrugged.

"As...sweet as that is...I'm not your dad and as far as you're concerned the only reason this is on is because it's 6am and I'm waiting for the Flintstones." Despite his tired and snarky tone, Kurt couldn't help but smile. A chuckle even escaped him. "What?" Blaine snapped, glaring to him.

"It's nothing." Kurt said, taking a spoonful of his breakfast and swallowing. "It's just...the Flintstones aren't necessarily tough, ya know?"

"Hey..." Blaine elbowed him with the smallest hint of a smile. "They have motherfuckin' dinosaurs as their machinery...that's pretty damn tough." The chuckling died down as Rachel popped her tartlets into the oven. Kurt continued to eat in silence as Blaine ran his hands over his eyes. He was so tired.

"You're nothing like your fa...I mean...Rachel's papa." The younger of them found himself saying, glancing sideways to Blaine for some moments. The curly haired boy didn't remove his hand from his face.

"I should hope not." He mumbled back and Kurt's stomach tightened. Was he referring to something about Rachel's papa personally or was it simply because the man was gay? He certainly hoped Blaine wasn't on the homophobic side...quite the opposite actually.

'What are you doing Hummel? You shouldn't be thinking this way about Rachel's brother, especially when he's mourning...'

"I for one have no plans to adore the ground of a certain Ms. 'better than thou' Berry." He added with a wry smile, glancing to Kurt. "Did you know their attic is dedicated to her? It's...creepy...they have tiny mannequins with little outfits she wore as a kid on them. It's like a museum." Kurt suddenly chuckled and nodded.

"Did you see her bronzed shoes?" He questioned and Blaine's eyes widened.

"Yes! What kid's first shoes are small bedazzled high heels?" For some minutes there was gentle laughter and stories about their experiences with Rachel. Kurt felt bad, Rachel was his best friend but all the same, he was sure she complained about him just as much when it was just her and Mercedes.

"Anyway I think she still hasn't forgiven me for making her look like a hooker clown." Kurt said with a chuckle, placing his bowl aside, his feet curled beneath his body so he was facing Blaine. The elder chuckled softly, his fingers running through his hair. Kurt had his elbow leanined against the top of the couch, his hand against his cheek and he tilted his head, looking to the older boy. "You didn't seem very surprised." He noticed and Blaine glanced upwards.

"Huh? He questioned while the younger glanced away.

"How I was competing with Rachel...for a boy." Blaine's eyes widened and he nodded when he realised what Kurt was saying.

"Well to be honest I kind of guessed." He replied and Kurt was unsure how to take that. He felt disappointed that he was so transparent but at the same time Blaine had known and yet still spoke to him. Clearly he had no problem with Kurt liking boys. He was looking to his lap, saying nothing when suddenly a hand covered his knee. His eyebrows raised and he looked up to Blaine who suddenly felt so much closer.

"Blaine what's..."

"You know...there is something me and Donald do have in common." Blaine whispered, leaning closer to the young man. Kurt tensed up, his heart thundering as Blaine's lips covered his own so unexpectedly. His eyes widened but he didn't move away, instead he remained perfectly still, not even moving a hand or muscle in his entire body. For some moments their lips just touched but suddenly Blaine tilted his head. Kurt let in a small gasp at how perfectly they meshed together with the small movement and suddenly he moved his hand, gripping onto Blaine's arm. His heart pounded in his chest.

His first kiss...

His lips began to tingle and he knew he'd regret it if he pulled away so he leaned closer, his lips pressing back against Blaine's. It wasn't as wet as he expected, in fact it was warm, not uncomfortable but the sensation against his mouth was strange. He was finally getting used to this idea of kissing when suddenly he felt Blaine's top teeth scrape his bottom lip. The younger gasped in surprise and suddenly everything changed.

Blaine's hand flung to his satin covered side, pushing him back and encouraging him to recline on the couch. He tilted his head once more, his tongue sailing through his lips and touching against Kurt's. The younger's eyes widened and he pressed against Blaine's shoulders, pushing him back.

He was panting, his cheeks bright red as his eyes darted back and forth. He was looking to Blaine, his gaze utterly shocked and shaken up. His lips burned and he felt a longing for more like nothing he had felt before.

"Blaine.." He whispered but the boy just leaned over him, blatantly staring at his lips. He had never been kissed before and he certainly hadn't expected it to be like that. So sudden and almost rough. "What the..."

"I kissed you." Blaine blatantly said, by now realising that that was Kurt's first kiss. There was no apologies or anything however, he didn't seem overly bothered that he just took Kurt's first kiss.

"I know that!" Kurt said rather sharply, causing Blaine to smile at how cute he was. He blushed straight away, gazing upwards to the elder. He was still reclined. "Blaine...did you kiss me because of Rachel? Is this some kind of...weird revenge on her? She's being a bitch so you k-kiss her best friend?" For a moment there was no response but suddenly Blaine leaned close. his lips hovered over Kurt's swollen ones.

"Does it matter?" He questioned in a hushed voice that caused Kurt's heart to unexpectedly thud in his chest. He bit down on his lip, gazing to the young man above him and without any more words exchanged he slipped his hands from his shoulders around his neck and pulled him close. A part of him feared he was kissing wrong but he didn't let that bother him as Blaine pressed his lips back, the younger's lips parting to let Blaine command his mouth like he had been just moments ago.


End file.
